Runaway
by IAmAPencilBird
Summary: After fight with his father, James Potter decides to runaway. However, someone is watching him, but who is it? HIATUS MAY BE REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not, never have and never will own Harry Potter or his friends (sniff).**

**RUNAWAY**

**Chapter One**

"Give it back!" James yelled after Albus. He had stolen the Marauders' Map. True, James ha stolen it from his father, but best not go into that.

"I haven't got it!" Albus yelled back at him. His green eyes where swarmed with anger. "Stop blaming me every time something goes wrong in your life! Besides, you shouldn't have it anyway!"

"Neither should you, so give it back!"

"I told you, I HAVEN'T GOT IT!" those last lines finally caught the attention of their father.

"What the _hell _is going on?!" his father called up angrily at them. He hated riots after a hard days work. James found out when he was seven.

"Albus nicked something of mine."

"Albus," his father responded sternly.

"I _didn't_! And _you_" he pointed at James, "shouldn't even have that map."

"Map? What map?" H is father's face filled with confusion. James gave a sheepish grin. Within the blink of an eye, all trace of confusion was gone, only to be replaced by anger.

"You _stole_ the Marauders' Map!" It was a statement rather than a question. "Your grandfather's map!" If looks could kill, James would be as dead as a dormouse. "Hand it over," he said firmly, "now!"

"I haven't got it!" he shouted, "Al has!"

"You utter LIAR!" was his immediate response.

"James, you and I both know Al would never do a thing like that, so _hand it over!_" James' blood had reached boiling point, "I DON'T HAVE IT! YOU ALWAYS TAKE AL'S SIDE! ALWAYS GIVE HIM THE BEST ADVICE! HIM THE BEST STUFF! THE MOST ATTENTION. ALL BECAUSE HE IS YOUR BLOODY FAVORITE. HE EVEN GOT THE CLOAK FOR GOD'S SAKE! AND WHAT DOES JAMES GET? APSOLUTLY NOTHING! YOU MAKE ME SICK!" With his anger finally out, he turned on his heel, and left for his room.

"James get back here this INSTAND and apologise and give me the map!" he father shot angrily at him.

"NO!" he shot back, his anger suddenly returning, "I'LL STAY IN MY ROOM TILL _YOU_ APOLOGISE AND AL GIVES _ME_ THE MAP BACK!" He slammed the door.

Guessing his father will want to come in and give him a "pep talk", as he called it, explaining how he loves all his children the same, blah, blah, blah, James rushed to his bed and pulled the frame towards the door until it stopped it opening at all. He sunk into the wall, letting a lonely tear fall down his cheek. And another, until it was a full-fledged sob. He, at this very moment in time, just wanted to be left alone. But at the same time, he wanted to make his father suffer, emotionally, for favouring Al. It was true though! For instance, when he was eleven, nervous enough about going at Hogwarts, Al had teased him about being sorted into Slytherin, he gave him a shove, a _shove_, and Al had cried for dad and, no matter how much he explained that he had only shoved him, and that Al had teased, he got punished. And when Al was eleven, James teased him about being sorted into Slytherin, and he got the "death stare" as he called it. And on the very same day, his dad gave Al a tip on how to get out of being put into Slytherin, and what did he get? "It doesn't matter what house you get put in, we'll still love you the same." Honestly, look at him-sixteen and jealous of a brother two years younger than him. Hang on, not even Lily got this much attention, and she was two years younger than _Al_. _That proves it_ he thought, _he's defiantly favoured Al_.

He sat there for hours, thinking of ways to get back at his father:

Attempt suicide-no, that would just lead to permanent scaring and possible death.

Burn all his possessions-no, his parents would just yell at him and he'd have to save up for everything he burned.

Burn all Al's possessions-tempting, but his parents would just yell at him and he'd have to save up for everything he burned. Plus he might burn the map.

Several stupid suggestions later he came across the perfect one-runaway. It would be perfect, plus, he would find out if his father loved him as much as Al (he didn't need to question his mother, she scolded her children all the same). If he kept looking for him even if presumed dead, he would go back. If he gave up after the end of the year (they were in July), well, he wouldn't.

It was so simple, yet so brilliant.

**I know it's short but it's only the intro. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not, never have and never will own Harry Potter or his friends (sniff).**

**RUNAWAY**

**Chapter Two**

James was still shut inside his room four hours after the incident . However, he didn't spend them sulking and crying into his pillow, no, he was planning his escape. All he had to do was wait till his parents were fast asleep. He had packed all his things half an hour ago, and now was writing a note that would explain what had happened, so Rita Skeeter couldn't write some cock-a-bull story about how he had been kidnapped or how his parents had disowned him for some fabricated reason. "Done," he muttered under his breath. He read it through, making sure it was acceptable:

_**Dear Mum and Dad**_

_**Well, this is mainly for dad, but you can read it through when dad's finished, mum, so you know why I'm gone.**_

_**So dad (or mum, if you're reading this), you're probably wondering where I've gone. Well, to be honest, if you hadn't favoured Al, none of this would've happened! (This isn't anything to do with you mum, this is all dad's fault) I know what you're going to say: "I haven't got a clue what you're talking about James," well, think about all the times you stuck up for Al when HE was the culprit and blamed ME for it! Countless. Well, now you're paying for it.**_

_**I'll be surprised if you care, you never do,**_

_**James S. Potter**_

_**Your Ex-Son.**_

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _Went James' wrist-watch, telling him it was midnight. It was now or never. He placed his note on his freshly made bed, grabbed his stuff, and headed quickly, but quietly, down the stairs of number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He was almost at the door when, "James?"

James froze. He recognised that voice-the voice of his little sister Lily. He whipped around. He was right-her red hair falling in front of her chocolate eyes, widened with shock.

"Lily, what are you doing up?" James asked, frantic, but quiet.

"Getting a glass of water," she responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What are you doing up?" she asked in an accusing tone.

"Err…" James ran his hand through his jet black hair, what would he tell her? He couldn't tell her the truth, she would get mum and dad and he'd be in bigger trouble.

"Err, I was just popping out for a bit, err, get a bit of fresh air, you know?" James knew it was a rubbish lie, but he hadn't been expecting to run into his little sister on his way out.

"James Sirius Potter, that was a rubbish lie and you know it!" James then got a brilliant idea

"Alright, alright, you got me," James said, "I'm going on a little trip," he said, "to help Teddy," he added. James watched his sister's face soften-she was really close to Teddy, his father's godson.

"For an Auror mission?" Lily asked. James nodded. "Do mum and dad know?"

"I left them a note," James responded, he might just get away with this.

Lily pondered for a bit, as if weighing out her choices. "O.K., go," she said finally. "James nearly leaped out the door he was so relieved, but restrained himself from doing so, it would look odd.

He was free, finally. He could do what he liked, when he liked. He stepped onto the damp, dark street. He yawned, and looked at his watch: 00:27. He had better get some sleep. He would have a busy day today. He heard number Twelve Grimmauld Place close between number Eleven and number Thirteen behind him. He set of for a place to sleep. James got a sudden chill down his spine, as if someone was watching him. _It's probably nothing,_ he thought, _it's just a bit cold this morning._

How very wrong he was…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not, never have and never will own Harry Potter or his friends (sniff).**

**RUNAWAY**

**Chapter Three**

"JAMES!" yelled Ginny up the stairs, "GET UP!" After no response, she shook her head and went back to her cooking. _He must be brooding,_ thought Ginny. Harry had told her about their shouting match. She had replied by saying he would get over it and apologise the morning after.

Five minutes later Al and Lily were out of their beds, due to their mother yelling her lungs out, and feasting upon the famous Apple Pancakes only their mother could make. The woman in question was deep in thought. _James would be up by now, he always is. He didn't have dinner yesterday, he would be starving. _"Ginny," Harry said, breaking her thoughts. He had a look of concern etched upon his face. "Are you alright? You're not eating."

"It's James," she replied, "I might go check on him." She rose from the table, and headed up the stairs. She stopped at the door which had a plaque saying: _James S Potter's Room, Keep Out! _She stared intently at the door. It was shut. James never kept his door shut-it was always half-open. Ginny began to get worried, his door was only fully shut if he wanted to be alone or…he wasn't there. Ginny quickly grabbed hold of the handle and thrust the door open. Her worst fears had been confirmed-the room was empty and clean, as if someone had cleared out some of it. And upon his bed that looked as if it hadn't been slept in, was a note. This was all the info she need; James had runaway.

"HARRY!" she cried, boiling tears falling thick and fast down her cheeks and neck.

"What is it!" Harry asked franticly, Al and Lily behind him. She could only make out the words "James…gone…runaway," before she completely broke down.

"Mum," Al whispered, hugging her tightly, "it's okay. We'll find him."

"Gin," Harry called from James room, "look at this." Ginny rose gingerly and walked inside her absent son's room. Harry handed her a note, tears welling up in his own eyes. As she read it, a new wave of tears attack her cheeks. "Gin," Harry whispered, cupping her face in his hands, "we'll find him, I promise," A sob came outside the room, followed by the soothing voice of Al, "Lily, it's okay," which was then followed by a choking voice that belonged to Lily, "It's my fault! I saw him last night and-"

"What!" cried both their parents, appearing at her side in an instant.

"I saw him last night" Lily whined. Both parents stared at her for a moment, before Harry broke the silence. "Lily, tell me everything that happened last night,"

"Well," Lily said a little hoarse, due to all the crying she had done, "I got up to get a glass of water, and I saw James at the door. I called at him and asked him what he was doing.

"He came up with this rubbish lie about wanting some fresh air and I told him I didn't believe him. So then he said he was helping Teddy out with an Auror mission" he voice was cracking at this point, "and was so soft and I let him go!" she buried her face in her hands. "I was so _stupid_! It's all my fault. It's all my fault!" she chanted.

"Lily, darling," Ginny said comfortingly, "it's not your fault, not one bit. James can be very persuasive. Don't worry, we _will _find him." Ginny then turned to Harry, "Harry, floo Ron and the others. Tell them what happened." Harry nodded and rushed to the living room. He grabbed the small pot above the fire-place, collected a small part of the powder in his hand and threw it into the fire. Immediately, the turned emerald green. Harry wasted no time in stepping in fire and cried, "The Burrow **( A/:E I don't know where Ron lives, I guessed probably the Burrow)**!"

Harry manifested inside the familiar Burrow fireplace. He stepped out onto the carpet, not bothering to clean the soot himself. "RON! HERMIONE!" he bellowed, soot-ridden tears running down his cheeks. "Harry," Ron said, appearing in the room looking panic-stricken, "what's wrong? What happened!?" His voice was also coated with edginess.

"James has runaway."

**Sorry I haven't updated soon! Very Very Very SORRY! Forgive me...? YAY! :) **

**For all my Darkest Black viewers, I will not be updating anytime soon because I will be focusing on this story. From now on, I will only write one story at a time. Otherwise, I forget about the other one.**

**Also, school is back on tomorrow (BOO!) so my updating will be slowed due to excessive homework. SORRY!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not, never have and never will own Harry Potter or his friends (sniff).**

**RUNAWAY**

**Chapter four**

James awoke from a uncomfortable sleep. He had been on the run about for three weeks now, and was surviving okay. He had been clever enough to pack muggle money instead of wizard galleons, and therefore had money for food on the streets of muggle London. James, however, had no contact with the Wizarding World, thus had no idea how his parents were taking this, whether Rita Skeeter had written a cock-a-bull story or not, how worried his parents were (if they were worried). Then, today, he got his answer.

"Oi! You!" a voice called. James (an several other people) were shocked this outburst, but James pretended not to notice. Unfortunately, this mystery person wouldn't give up, "James Potter, stop ignorin' me!" James gathered this person was a girl, and had a cockney accent. "James, ifs you don't turn 'round this instant, I is goin' to force ya!" Now James was scared. The tone of anger in her voice would make the great Godric Gryffindor run for cover. Therefore, he obliged. A girl of around seventeen to eighteen stood not far away. Her dark brown hair was placed in two messy pigtails either side of her head. It also looked over-grown, as if it had not been cut for some time, her fringe nearly covering deep blue eyes. She was also wearing a worn, brown, long-sleeved t-shirt and torn jeans and trainers with holes in. A large grey rucksack was slung over An annoyed look filled her face. "'Bout time, James!" That voice, that face, no, it couldn't be:

"Maddy?"

"The one an' only ." Maddy Shunpike was the Gryffindor one year above him, and the cousin of Stan Shunpike. She disappeared in his fifth year, she was presumed dead!"How-wha-when…" James, spluttered."Save it, pretty boy," Maddy said, holding up her hand, "I heard you's on the run." She moved towards him. "Thought you m'ght needs some 'elp, considering what tha' Rita Skeeter written 'bout ya."

"What she been-"

"Take a look," Maddy produced a copy of the _Daily Prophet _from her rucksack, and handed it to James. The headline made him want to throw up.

_James Sirius Still Missing._

_Foul play suspected _

_By Rita Skeeter_

_The son of the famous boy who lived is still missing after three weeks. Normally, he Auror department are skilled enough to deal with this and children are usually found within a week. However, like some cases (Such as Madeline A. Shunpike) children are not found and are presumed dead after an over-exceeded time limit. However, during that time, investigations are held to find out why the child ran away. The majority of the evidence found at the Potter residence suggests that foul play may be involved-_

James couldn't take anymore, he threw the paper on the floor, charged to the nearest wall and leaned upon it, placing his head in his hands. _They think I'm dead already,_ the thought, _they think my family killed me. _He took a deep breath. _Maybe I should go back, just to prove no-one killed me. _He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry James," Maddy comforted, "they basically did the same ting for me. Claimed me mum wanted me out the way 'cause I caused too much trouble," she flashed a grin. James replied by giving a weak smile. "Real reason: Too much shoutin'. Mum an' Dad were going threw a rough patch. Stopped not long after I ran away." She smiled sadly. "But I liked the road too much to turn back."

After a few seconds of silence, Maddy brightened up again, "well enough of sad stories, I want you ta meet the res' o' the gang!"

"Gang?" James questioned. What did she mean by _gang_?

Maddy smiled, "Ya didn't think I was the o'ly kid on the road?"

**Short chapter, I know, but in my defence, I was rushed. For a the eagle eyed people of the world, yes, I did change my summery slightly.**

**I am disapointed-NO NEW REVIEWS! YOU HAVE DISAPOINTED ME! If you do not review this time, I will be forced to torture bunny rabbits. Would you like that on your consience-bunny torturer**

**Anyhow, I must go, father is bugging me about something. Arrivederci!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not, never have and never will own Harry Potter or his friends (sniff).**

**RUNAWAY**

**Chapter Five**

"You have Muggles with you?" James asked, confused. Maddy had just explained that her _gang_ consisted of both Muggles and Wizards/Witches. But, didn't Muggles not know of Witches and Wizards, did they?

"Well, they don't really care. Ya see, 'ayley -Muggle- saws me wigglezin' me wand-tryin' to double some food-I hat to tell her, didin' I!" She exclaimed, "then see went an' told the rest o' the gang. Never liked her," she added after an after thought. "But likes I said, they don't mind; If your on the street, you's on the same boat as us."

She turned left into what looked like an old, red brick apartment building. It was crumbling in places and a few bricks were missing. It looked a like it used to be three stories, but was now only one. "Our latest home." Maddy stated, "come on!" she gestured for him to follow. She lead him through a creaky door, which hid what looked like a lobby, but had been decorated to make it more liveable. A small portable stove was in the middle of the room, with several mismatching chairs surrounding it. About eight beds ( or pillows and thin, holey, blankets) were place in the corner by a shattered window. On one of the _beds, _a blonde girl about his age (give or take) with a blue woollen hat was lying away from James and Maddy. James guessed she was probably sleeping. In another corner was a dirty fridge that looked like it was fighting a battle to live. A wooden door next to it was carved letters into it saying WC. A pile of dirty clothes were placed next to the beds.

"Alright ev'ry one," Maddy announced to a bunch of people James had not noticed, "I haves an imp'rtant anouncemen' to make. Where's Hayley?" she asked as her brow furrowed, looking around. As if on cue, the door marked WC opened to reveal a scarlet haired girl around James' age. She looked at him, then Maddy, and the first thing he realised was that she was wearing rose-tinted sunglasses, almost hiding her real eye colour, but a small fleck of green made its way through the glasses. "Rig't on cue 'ayley. Now, were was I? Oh ya, we's got a new member: James Potter."

"James Potter?" Asked a Chinese boy with black hair, a shade or two lighter than James', was staring at James in disbelief. Maddy smirked.

"'Mazin', ain't it? James, this is Lin-Kin Shi, sixte'n an' from a age ol' Chinese wiz'din' family." James gave him a small smile, to which he responded by giving a small, adoring whimper. "An' 'im, over there," she pointed to a tall, thin black boy, with hair so long it was in a ponytail halfway down his back. "Is Jack Hank, flirty lil' bugger. Them," she nodded to a boy and a girl, around twelve, with matching black hair and blue hair, with similar features. "Is Oliv'r an' 'Livia, muggle twins, masters in the ar' of thievery." They gave him matching, devious smirks. He made a mental note to watch out for them. Maybe ignore them completely. "'Ere," Maddy continued, pointing to the small girl James had seen before. The girl rolled on her side, exposing a small cut above her deep brown eyes. Her pink clothes were dusty, and she looked ill. James instantly felt an urge to protect her. "Is Nat. Poor girl's went through 'lot. Thrown ou' for be'n a squib." Pity was all James felt. " An' las' bu' not least," Maddy announced, as though eager to get off the subject of Nat. "Sammy 'ere," she pointed to a young ginger boy, who bore a striking resemblance to James' cousin Hugo, was searching through a pack of muggle cards. "'Nuther squib, kicked ou'," her brow wrinkled in thought, "four months 'go"

"And glad of it," Sammy said bitterly.

"Meez well," Maddy agreed, "from what you've tol' me. Anyway, this, James," she turned to face him, her hands spread out above her head for dramatic effect, "Iz your new family."

James gazed around him, looking at the dingy room and the dirty equipment, with bored (an two devious) looking children. And he smiled; _This is home_, he thought.

**Yes, I'm not dead! Just experiencing severe writers block. I hope I still have readers out there…**

**So, I've been thinking, should I add some romance? If I should, send me some pairing suggestions!**

**Alas, I must flee...so long fellow readers!**


End file.
